Soriku for you
by oni of the ash97
Summary: This is a quick little piece from a very long story. Should i continue? or is it not worth the time? Riku has liked sora for a long, LONG time but does the brunette feel the same? Rated M for chapters soon to come.
1. Chapter 1

This story is review based what happens from here is up to you guys. Let me know what you want and it shall be done. I enjoy responding to any ideas anyone has. :D

It was there. He could feel it. The hot lust boiling beneath his porcelain skin, slightly flushed from the long time he had spent in the summer sun. Riku sat there. Deep set eyes lost in a hopeless day dream that stared the tanned sun-kissed brunette in front of him. Barely two feet away. TWO. Two teasing and merciless feet. Sora smiled warmly, unaware and oblivious to Riku's feelings as well as his own for nearly fifteen years. A thin layer of sweat coated the innocent brunette, shining alluringly in the heat of the islands' blistering heat.

"Hey Riku…?" Riku snapped from his train of thought, meeting two wide midnight blue orbs set in a caramel heart shaped face. His heart-rate increased slightly and he swallowed loudly without betraying emotion through his set in stone expression of 'I'm bored'.

"What is it Sora?" He just barely choked the words out enough to sound normal.

"You think we could go back? I'm getting tired…" The brunette let his full, succulent lower lip push out slightly in a small pout. Riku did an excellent job of keeping his breathing steady as a wicked smirk graced his lips.

"Tired already? The festival just started like an hour ago you dope." Sora 'huffed' with anger, brows slanted down in an adorably aggravated manner.

"Shuddap! I'm not a dope! "He whined, crossing his arms childishly. Riku let out a soft chuckle.

"You are too and you know it." Riku thumped him in the forehead lightly, still smirking as a light red stained Sora's cheeks. The brunettes hand rose to rest on his own forehead with a hopelessly fail of a glare resting on Riku. Riku arched a thin silver eyebrow as the many colors and sounds of the festival around them raided his senses. The smell of old cotton candy, bitter souring apple juice, and the heat waves rising from gum encrusted booths made a cold and uncomfortable shiver run up his spine. The summer sun was beating down on them cruelly and the hot sand beneath their sandaled feet would soon be hot enough to melt them. Riku sighed, grabbing Sora's small wrist and dragging him towards the cave they'd found in their childhood days. Sora let out an unwilling squeak of surprise.

"Hey! Riku!? Where are we going?" He stumbled after the silver-haired boy clumsily as he was led towards the cave. A cool blue pool of water rested beside the cavern, a light breeze coming from the waterfall as it pounded on the polished rocks below. Riku continued to drag the boy, ignoring the question and pulling Sora into the cave, ducking under the wild vines that grew over the empty cavern.

"Riku!" Riku released Sora's wrist, continuing into the cave. Sora warily followed his friend, confusion clear on his childish face as he shuffled through the sand at his feet.

"Riku…?" Riku knowingly led the brunette to the very back of the cave, leaning against the far wall with his wiry arms crossed loosely over his chest, cyan blue eyes on the ground.

"You said you were tired right? It's cool In here. We can stay until you want to go back to the festival." Riku shrugged, the fabric of his shirt shifting and exposing the pale toned torso beneath for a moment. The brunette's eyes widened slightly.

"u-oh…. Okay." Riku arched an eyebrow looking up at Sora who had brilliant red cheeks.

"Something wrong?" Sora rubbed the back of his neck nervously, tousling his dark chestnut hair unintentionally with his forearm. Riku looked down again to restrain himself from jumping the boy.

"n-no…" Sora stuttered softly, sitting on the ground Indian style, the white sand falling from beneath him.

"Hey… Riku?" The silverette looked up with wide cyan blue eyes.

"What is it?" He watched Sora purse his lush pink lips in thought of what he was going to say. A rare sight to behold.

Does sora confess or shall Riku jump in with his own OR... _ surprise funny moment. Pick one~~. THANK YOU FOR READING~~ :D


	2. The next level

Sorry it took a while for anyone actually reading this. J my apologies.

Sora shook his head softly, blue eyes wandering the shadows dancing on the white sand in front of him.

"I… um… What do you think of me?" Riku arched a thin silver eyebrow.

"What do you mean, Sora?" The brunette fidgeted nervously, not looking up at Riku. Riku pushed off the wall, sitting in front of Sora on the ground, "What's on your mind?" Sora looked up at Riku with desperation in wide set blue eyes. Riku bit his own lower lip softly in restraint. Sora was SO FUCKING CUTE. Sora's cheeks were invaded by a dark pink stain, lips slightly parted for words that wouldn't come. Just as Sora began to sound the first syllable, Riku leaned forward, barely an inch away.

"Hey, Sora?" The brunette looked up curiously.

"Yeah?"

"…Can I kiss you?" he asked in a hushed voice, his hot breath on Sora's parted lips. He didn't wait for a reply, taking the brunette's chin in his hand and kissing him softly. Barely a whisper of the kiss was placed on Sora's lips before he reacted, kissing Riku back and letting out a girlish squeak as he felt a slick wet tongue along his lower lip. Riku smirked against Sora's lips, pushing forward and letting his hand slid down the brunettes back and backtracking up his shirt. His fingers rotated gently at the base of the spine, a deep throaty groan vibrating in his throat as Sora began to submit, opening his mouth and whimpering softly with pleasure. It took all the control he possessed to pull away from the flushed brunette, panting softly and looking into a pair of deep blue eyes filled with heat that he'd longed to see for so long. He didn't want to speak, afraid of the result. He didn't have to.

"R-Riku…?" The silverette's heart froze at Sora's softly spoken word.

"Y-yeah?" Riku swallowed loudly, looking down at the flustered boy. Sora sat up a bit, curious eyes still partially clouded.

"What does this mean?" Sora asked in a hushed whisper. Riku's full pink lips curved into a smirk, resting his forehead on Sora's.

"It means you're mine, Sora. Understand?" Sora pouted at this, long brown locks in his face that covered his eyes slightly.

"How come?" Riku chuckled, biting the pouting lower lip softly.

"Because, I want you." He whispered. Sora blushed furiously, pride set aside for the moment so that he could process this. Riku smiled, releasing the brunette's lip with a devious gleam in his cyan eyes.

"Can I have you, Sora?"

Sorry it's a bit short. What do YOU think should happen next? I have an idea, but I need some help developing a deeper plot. And I have dramatic conflict waiting. :3 let's just say Kairi is not a rabid stalker for a certain brunette.


End file.
